Just Wait Until we Hit a Sour Note
by SerperiorBrony
Summary: I HATE SUMMARIES... Geo and Sonia are good, until a simple verse changes their points of view of each other. On the other hand, Lyra and Mega are getting along. OOCness is present for this chapter. Rated K JIC.


**SERPERIOR BRONY PLAYS MEGA MAN. YEAH. LIKE A BOSS. XD**

**Hello people who read this fanfiction. Get your yogurt ready for this and quite a bit of OOCness.**

**(This fanfiction takes place four years after Mega Man Starforce: Dragon 1. None of the events in the other games have happened yet. I hope that doesn't confuse anyone.**

**Geo is 15, Sonia is 14 1/2, Mega is 35, Luna's 13, Bud's 15, Zach is 13. JTLYK.) **

"Puppy love, eh?"

"Shut up, Mega."

Mega and I had just arrived at my home. He was just wandering around my room. I had my Visualizer and star PJ's on. We had been with Sonia Strumm at Vista Point, and she was playing a song for me. I hadn't seen her in twelve months (since she left in December). She told me that she had gained the strength she needed, and she would play in on Christmas Eve, for her fans. She told me she would have an after-party, and it would be Christmas themed, since, of course, it was two days before Christmas.

"So then what was that, when Sonia finished playing her song? She kissed you, on the cheek. What was that? Is that what women do…?" I blushed profusely. I like Sonia. I liked her since I met her, because we have so much in common. We've both have loved and lost a person in our lives ( I lost my dad). Sonia lost her mother, and ever since, she's played songs for this jerk.

"Yeah, you and Lyra much?" Lyra had asked him to a walk on Vista Point's wave road, and Mega breathed a "yes."

"Hey! I didn't know FM-ians as blue as you could turn that red. I didn't even know FM-ians could blush at all!" I shouted at Mega from upstairs.

"Be quiet! It's not like that, it's just her! She likes me! That doesn't mean I like her back!" he shouted back.

"Huh. You've sure learned a lot about 'human' love," I shot.

We were in silence for awhile, then Mega zoomed into my Transer. I placed it on my starry, blue bedside table, threw the covers over me, flipped off my Visualizer, and said, "Weird, freeloading alien living in my transer. Who knew what _that_ would get me into," before I fell asleep.

The next morning, I lay in bed for a while, till Mega decided to shake me awake. I grumbled, but slumped up anyways. "Mega, wha—what do you want?"

"Shush, kid, I smell espresso. Christmas Espresso."

I jumped. My mom's "Christmas Espressos" are the BEST! I ran downstairs and my bare feet met the mahogany wood floors of my living room. "Ah! COLD, COLD, COLD, COLD! MEGA!?"

Mega snickered. "Over there."

I continued jumping on my tiptoes as I turned my head to see the beautiful sight of a fully brewed espresso, just sitting there, waiting for someone.

That someone,

Is me.

My mom (still in her sleeping sheep PJ's) grabbed the red and white striped mug, picked up the brewing pitcher, and poured delightfulness.

"Hi sweetie! Nice to see you u—"

"GIMME MY ESPRESSO, MY FEET ARE DYING, MOM!"

She chuckled, then handed me her matching blue slippers, and sat down on the gravel, in—kitchen counter, holding the mug in her hands.

"No! NO! NO!" I threw on the slippers and sat down next to her. She laughed again and handed me Goodness.

"Ah… nothing like a good espresso on a Saturday of Snow," said my mom after she had poured herself some coffee. I nodded and smiled.

_Ah…_ I thought. _Best espresso ever brewed. Perfectly balanced and aromatic. No grounds and no acrid aftertaste. The cream is thick and flavorful. It even tastes good when I exhale._ **(1)**

"Hey!" whispered Mega. "Hurry up, I can see snow!"

"Why are you so excited?" I whispered back.

"I've never seen snow."

"Really?"

"No, really."

"Wow. Well, you have to."

"Geo, who are you talking to?"

"Huh?" I was startled. "Oh, um… just myself! Eheheh…"

"Okay, sweetie." She pointed at the laundry basket on the sofa. "Your stuff is in there." She blushed. "I—I fell asleep, watching Ken and Kana…"

I groaned and finished my espresso unwillingly, then dragged my now-unslippered feet to the basket and pulled it up to my room. "It's heavy, mom! What do you have in here, your entire closet?"

The blue carpet felt snug under my feet as I pulled out my winter clothes. Red sweatshirt, blue newsboy cap (that's new…), faded ebony thick jeans, and red and gray Converse ankle-reach shoes. I threw off my PJ's, then got to work with the clothes. When I had finished pulling on my shoes, I ran downstairs, said bye to my mom, then opened and slammed the door.

Winter. The time when toddlers build snowmen and rush in for hot chocolate with extra marshmallows, and make snow angels, or build igloos, or make snow forts and have a fun ol' snowball fight. That time where you see adults helping each other hang up lights or inflating giant, poufy Santa Clause decorations, or teens hanging mistletoe, or _hanging out under_ the mistletoe.

"So this is snow! It's white… I thought it was gonna be blue, something like me, since snow is pretty much water," said Mega, amazed. I opened the lid covering my transer all the way back, so he could see everything.

"Yeah, it gets a really light blue around January," I reassured him. We walked around so Mega could see snow covering buildings, when I heard footsteps and turned around. It was Luna, with her usual blue dress, but she was wearing brown, furry snow boots and pink ear-muffs. "Hello, Geo. What are you doing today?" she said as she picked up some snow and molded it into a snowball. Luna was in a good mood. A rare sight from the specimen. She didn't have even a _hint_ of bitter in her voice. I was really surprised.

"Showing Mega snow," I told her. "You?"

"Well, I'm going to Time Square, since Nacy's is having a Christmas parade later today."

"Cool," I said. _Let's not ruin the mood, _I thought. _Definitely _don't _want to see her melt all the snow away, or launch that snowball. _She smiled and waved bye. I waved back, and she left to Bud and Zach, her friends. Bud was definitely in better shape now, and Zach was still reading books, but he didn't have his glasses. He flipped the page on a book about dogs, and the sun shone in his eyes. Contacts.

"Hey, Mega Man!"

I looked around. No one was there.

"Yo, put your Visualizer on. Something's there." Mega told me. I pulled them out of my pocket and flipped them on. Orange roads appeared all over the place, with opaque wave holes on the ground in front of me and purple circles above them.

"Up here!"

There, on the purple spot on top of me, was Harp Note. I grinned. "Sup, Harp Note!"

Harp Note is Sonia's Wave Form. She has a heart shaped guitar, which launches Sour Note attacks, and a dress that resembles her guitar, with a—you guessed it—heart, with "strings" coming down to the end of the dress. She has blonde hair instead of her human form, when Sonia has fuchsia hair.

Harp pulsed out, and appeared in front of me. She smiled and stretched her pink gloves up a little. "Hi, Geo. How are you?"

"Good," I told her, "and you?"

"Fine, thanks for asking! Showing Lyra snow, she hasn't seen it before." Mega blushed at this. I could see even my transer getting red. "Oh really?" I asked, with a sly tone in my voice. Mega grunted at me. "Because Mega hasn't, either."

"Whoa, coincidence!" exclaimed Lyra, now hovering behind Sonia. Mega came out behind me, too. "Yes… coincidence." And he gave me his signature You-Are-Dead-Geo-Stelar-And-You-Better-Know-It-And -I-Don't-Care-If-It-Means-No-More-Mega Man-And-The-Earth-Will-Collapse look. **(2)**

Sonia giggled. "Want to have a demo of my song?" I nodded vigorously, and we sprinted to the steps of Vista Point. I stood at the bottom of the steps, while Sonia was already at the second staircase. "What's up, Mega Man?" she asked. But I zoned out, and didn't hear what she said after that.

Truth is, I was kind of scared of going. I hadn't been up there in a while, and I didn't want to. Reader, I was afraid that Dad wouldn't come back, so I stopped talking to him. I figured he wouldn't hear me. I was afraid. I was afraid of my own father coming back. My life would be so much stranger. I bet his would be, too. Four years already. I couldn't, and I can't even now.

"Hey? Geo!"

"Huh?" I was startled. When I realized where I was, I stared at the floor. I wasn't sure what to say. Sonia looked at me sympathetically and grabbed my hands. I blushed at this. She turned pretty pink, too. "Come." And she pulled my up slowly by the hands.

We were up at the very edge of the rail at Vista Point. Sonia strummed a few chords, then started singing softly,

"At the edge of my seat,

Watching you shine gold like a star,

I'm not sure,

What you want,

But I think, I'm pretty sure

You're holding back sweet, caramel words,

Or is it just me,

My own Crazy Christmas fantasy?"

She stopped playing at that, and she had kind of zoned out at the end. "C-Christmas themed… colors, gold, um… you know, the Xmas tree topper… and caramel… he-he…"

"Yeah… hah, nice pun there… yup…" I said, awkwardly. We stood there, a while in silence. I put my hand on the metal bar, right next to Sonia's… ALMOST INTENTIONALLY, READER, DON'T GET _ANY_ IDEAS.

Okay, fine, I just really want to get to the part in my life where I stop hiding my feelings. Really fast. In, about, the next two pages of this composition notebook. Or in my future.

Wait… why am I writing this? I sound like a wimp. I'm not like this. But I'm doing it… well… you've probably already figured that out for yourself. **(3)**

"Geo," said Sonia, breaking the silence, "I—I wrote this song, not only for my mama… I wrote it… for a Brother."

I froze.

She liked someone else. Not me, the Mega Man who saved her from taking down people. The Geo Stelar, the one who heard her secrets and consoled her. The me, who likes her, who just got crushed.

"Really? Then they must be really happy! I'm so happy for you, Sonia! Going around, sharing things with people, getting sympathy! You must feel so much better, now that you have about three-hundred people sending 'I'm Sorry' flowers to your doorstep!"

_She probably has made brothers with some other celebrity, like Dai Chez. _I thought as I said what I did above. _She probably thinks he's cute. She probably thinks I'm just a pillow, and she just told me because there was no one else. But… why?_

"Ah… Lyra? Think we can move tomorrow's walk's date?"

"When would you like?"

"How about now?"

"Pleasure!"

_Ziiiiiiiiiiiiiiip._

Sonia's eyes watered as she turned quickly to me. My eyes were filled with rage, but my sight was filled with tears. Her hoodie fell off, revealing shocked strands of fuchsia hair.

"W-what do you mean?! Geo! N-no, please don't get the wrong idea! Please, listen to me! S-stop! I—you only know!" she stammered. By then, I was so mad, I couldn't hold it in.

"Oh, riiiiiight! You mean 'I only know'," I mimicked her there, "as in all of this world knows! You used me! And I got all of this just wanting to find Mega and go home! ALL I WANTED! AND THIS IS WHAT THAT GOT ME INTO!"

Sonia had gotten over her tears, and she was mad, too.

"OH, YEAH!? WELL I DIDN'T WANT TO PLAY FOR A SUCKER LIKE YOU ANYWAYS! IT WAS YOUR _OWN _STUPID FAULT THIS ALL HAPPENED! I WANT TO FORGET THIS ALL HAPPENED! I—I….I WISH I COULD TAKE BACK ALL OF THIS! THE DAY I MET YOU! I WOULD'VE BEEN BETTER OFF HELPING LYRA TAKE OVER! AND YOU CAN FORGET COMING TO THE AFTER PARTY!" She paused and breathed a few times, pointing an accusatory finger at me. "And if I were you, I wouldn't come to any of my concerts at all! You know what! I hereby _BAN_ you from all my concerts as long as I live!"

I stared at her, shocked. She didn't want me. She didn't care. She never did. She took it and shredded it into pieces. I was stunned for what seemed like an hour. Then I just started to cry. So unlike me. I bawled like a kindergartener, and sprinted off. **(4)**

(Sonia's POV)

"Lyra…," I sobbed into my pillow. "I'm so stupid!"

I felt Lyra's warm, gray FM hands on the back of my head.

"Sonia, turn around." She said. I did. I picked up the mirror on my bedside table, and saw I was a total _mess._ My hair was sticking up all over the place, my face was redder than the ripest tomato, and my hoodie was totally wrinkled. "Sweetheart," I flinched at the sound of that. That's what my mom always called me, rain or shine. "You have to fix this. Mega and I fixed what we had on the walk. We really did. We're good friends now." She paused.

"You know what? I think liking him is messing the whole thing up. Just stay as friends, and see if it mends."

I shook my head and choked on tears. "But… I like him, Lyra!" I sobbed and cried again.

"Sonia… listen… I'm going to do something to fix this. Because I can't stand seeing you like this. Stop crying. Something's going to happen, because I am _not_ going to let yourself break your heart."

I choked again. "Lyra… thank you. You're like a second mom to me, you know? You help me in all, with no doubts. Thanks."

"Of course I'll help you! And I will always cheer you on, no matter what!" She pulled me into a hug. "I'll make it happen. Just you wait, my superstar."

(Geo's POV)

"You know kid, you've been acting _real_ly different ever since Sonia came back. You aren't as tough as you were."

I nodded at him. "I've been a total _wimp._ And a loser. Why did I do that? Why did I make her mad? Why did I upset the person I like!?"

Mega shook his head. "You remember Tim and Jacob? The cat and the mouse?" **(5)**

I nodded. We loved that show, the clever ways Jacob got out of trouble. "Yeah?"

He sighed. "Well, some people are like that. They tease each other, mock each other, knock down each other, but in the end, they can't live without each other."**(6)**

I shifted my head to Mega. When I did, I thought of what has just happened, and pulled my knees up to my head. "Why, Mega?! Why me?!" I sobbed like I had just lost Sonia, too.

Which I had.

"You know, I made up with Lyra, and now I really like her. As a friend, of course. We learned a lot from each other."

I dug my head further in. "Well, lucky you!" And I sobbed like some stupid, sore loser.

"Stop."

"What?"

"Stop. Stop it, Geo Stelar. You _don't_ deserve it. I'm gonna make something happen, even if it means going _far."_

You don't want to know what _far_ is. Really.

I looked at Mega. "Thank you, Omega-Xis. You're like a second dad to me. Thanks, Omega-Xis, for all that's happened. My life would be completely stupid and depressing if I hadn't got zapped by the weirdest, most freeloading alien ever encountered."

"First human who got it right," he chuckled. "And I will freeload and be 'weird' to my heart's content, Geo Nakaru Stelar."**(7)**

**Alright, I am in love with GeoxSonia. Sorry. I just can't let go, and this fanfiction makes me feel better. I know it's rushed, but I just couldn't wait to show my love to the world. Next chapters, don't worry. More quantity and quality. And maybe side pairings. By the way, been feeling pretty... depressed, so I made the whole fight scene. **

**(1) My love for espressos has taken me far, and so has my sister. **

**(2) Four years living with Geo (and vice versa) will make you master it, weather you like it or NOT.**

**(3) I think you have.**

**(4) OOC. I know. But, I think we would all burst into tears, right? I'm a girl, remember that.**

**(5) Tom and Jerry. Yep. Trademarks.**

**(6)**** I found the quote on a website, and I couldn't resist. ALL CREDIT OF THE QUOTE GOES TO THAT WEBSITE.**

**(7) I played MMSF:D and I was a little bored with "Geo Stelar," so I just went ahead and called him "Yukki Nakaru." I like dat name. Yay.**

**Did you finish your yogurt? Good, because I need to go to the store and pick up some. Oh yeah, did you guys hear the news? They say there are**

**NARWHALS NARWHALS SWIMMING IN THE OCEAN CAUSING A COMMOTION BECAUSE NARWHALS ARE AWESOME LIKE DAT.**


End file.
